Death Conquers All (Franchise)
Death Conquers All is a zombie horror film franchise that focuses on individuals surviving the zombie apocalypse. The franchise primarily focuses on the adventures of anti-hero Rex Gordon, a scavenger and ex-prison convict, at different points during the apocalypse. However, despite being considered the main character of the franchise, Rex only appears in supporting roles until the final film. Films Death Conquers All A year Death Conquers All 2 Death Conquers All 3: Rise of The Dead Death Conquers All: Start of Evil Death Conquers Everything Death Conquers All: Survival Death Conquers All Nothing Elements Rex Gordon's Past Throughout the franchise, Rex gives many conflicting reasons for being in prison, along with conflicted accounts for when he got jail time and how long he was in prison. However, each reason for his past is supported by his knowledge of things that are related to it such as gangs, electronics, drug making and guns. In the first film, set one year after the apocalypse began, he claims he was arrested for killing a cop in a gang related incident when he was seventeen, earning eight years in prison. In the second film, he tells John Doe he is an ex-con who ended up sleeping with a gang boss's wife, who framed him and put him in prison instead of killing Rex due to respecting him, getting out four years later. In the third film, which is set during the first day of the apocalypse, he tells Beth Anderson he was arrested for possession of drugs and got a five year sentence, but managed to get off due to good behavior. Later in the film however, his boss says to Beth that possession of drugs was a lie; before this is explain, he is killed by a zombie. While absent from the fourth and fifth films, the fifth film introduces his daughter Jenny and ex-girlfriend Caroline Fredericks, who mention that Rex was arrested for not only murder, but don't continue to explain due to a zombie attack. The sixth film has Rex return, this time claiming he was arrested for stealing from the company he worked for. In the final film, he was reluctantly going to tell the real reason after reuniting with his daughter and some of his former friends, but is interrupted by the film's antagonist. Zombies Within the franchise, the reason for the undead existence is not known. However, in the fourth film it is learned that the zombies are scientific in origin, as opposed to the more believed supernatural reason. They are actually created by nanites designed to repair damaged tissue. However, a miscalculation causes genetic abnormalities that cause the human body to function, but continue to rot even after death. Also, it is believed a zombie's human consciousness continues to exist, but is controlled by the nanites to attack and infect others due to its damaged programming believing everyone is hurt and needs to he healed through death. It is explained that the nanites are microscopic and one nanite is able to keep a zombie going. Rules In the first film, Rex Gordon obeys simple rules he made up to survive the apocalypse. While he bends the boundaries of these rules at times, it is only in the last film he breaks them on purpose. While he claims that he has one hundred and seven rules, only twelve have been stated. Over time, people who encounter them also start using these rules. •Rule 1: Don't be a hero (broke this rule in the final film). •Rule 2: Don't get attached (broke this rule by accepting that he cared about the friends he makes). •Rule 5: Don't let yourself be trapped. •Rule 6: Trust no one. •Rule 9: Always have a backup plan. •Rule 14: Kill anything not alive. •Rule 20: Find a situation that benefits yourself. •Rule 32: If in a group, try to.gather enough trust so you can better look out for yourself. •Rule 33: All non essentials should be discarded. •Rule 45: Eat whatever you can find. •Rule 56: Know the area. Other Media Death Conquers All (TV Series) The Death Conquers All TV series takes place in an alternate universe, following a younger and inexperienced Rex Gordon. It details his evolution from an ordinary young man into a hardened survivor.